


Heatwave

by thoughtless_dreamer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick is a lovemuffin, Fluff and Angst, Jason is begrudging, M/M, Officer Grayson makes a guest appearence for a PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtless_dreamer/pseuds/thoughtless_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as an innocent late-night run for ice cream turns into a bigger ordeal than you'd possibly think could come of it. And all because of a stupid vanilla cone. Dick shocks Jason by coming up with a startling amount of insight, more than he'd thought could come from just a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samuraiflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraiflo/gifts).



> Inspired by samuraiflo while we partook in a Very Important 2 AM Discussion that involved the Robins' favorite ice cream flavors as well as their favorite kinds of sex. Then the talk got deep. Then this happened. Because she is brilliant and inspiring.

The window was thrown open, gaping wide as if the frame itself was gasping for a breath of fresh air in the stifling heat of July in Gotham. But the wish was as likely as the streets at night turning harmless overnight…utterly laughable.

And that's exactly the first sound that rose from the tangled mess of bodies, sweat, and sex, as tiny and breathless as the chuckle was.

Dick raised his hands limply from his sides to hold just above his face, twisting and turning his wrists and wincing as blood slowly began to circulate through them once more, pins and needles angrily stabbing through his palm and fingers to remind him that two hours in tightly bound ropes was not appreciated despite what the rest of his body seemed to think. When the feeling finally ebbed away to just tingling, he slid his fingers over his face, rubbing away the mix of sweat and tears but unable to wipe away the lingering, longing smile—because yes, the low laugh had come from him.

"Jason…remember how we thought it couldn't possibly get any hotter?" Dick had to pause to clear his throat and swallow before trying to attempt speaking again, because he couldn't possibly sound any more hoarse than he just had a moment ago now that he'd uttered at least a few coherent syllables. "How we figured, 'Oh yeah, sure, sex'll get us hotter—so we'd _obviously_ have to feel cooler after?'"

All he got in response was an affirmative, muffled grunt from the larger body to his left, and he turned his head lazily to gaze affectionately at the tousled head of black –and a glimpse of white—hair, because that's all he could really see of Jason right now, what with his face pressed into the pillows as if hoping to smother himself and escape the heat that way.

Dick's face fell a little in despair, because apparently, hell was preferable to even _this_ heat wave, because that's where Jason seemed pretty intent on trying to send himself back to right now.

"…I think we melted a few too many brain cells on patrol earlier, because that was nowhere even _close_ to smart," Dick finished dejectedly, absently rubbing at the angry red welts on his wrists—damn, those were gonna be hard to hide tomorrow without long sleeves, and _fuck_ —because there was no way he was wearing _anything at all_ tomorrow besides his boxers if he could get away with it, if the heat insisted on being a bitch like this.

Another grunt answered his reply, before Jason abruptly pushed himself up onto his elbows and glared at…nothing in particular that Dick could follow his gaze to, so it was probably just the boiling air itself—truth be told, Dick sort of wanted to do that himself.

"Fucking Gotham. Fucking summer. Fucking _fuck,_ " Jason spat, suddenly turning to flop onto his back with a short, angry exhale, throwing his arm somewhat violently over his eyes and not even bothering to move at the abrupt _clatter_ that followed the sudden jostling motion; the riding crop falling from the edge of the bed, probably, Dick pondered distantly, or maybe the ball gag that had been stretching his mouth so wide, _so good,_ earlier. He gave his jaw a gentle rotate, as an unconscious afterthought, his tongue darting out to soothe the strained, reddened and probably cracked corners of his lips in response to the sting of pain he felt at the experimental motion.

"Oh, well, it was good distraction while it lasted, Jay, right?" Dick sighed, stretching his arms over his head and giving a full bodied stretched that ached all the way down to his toes; he didn't move to acknowledge the way Jason's arm shifted just the slightest bit to allow one bright blue eye to peek out, quietly admiring the acrobat's body as the sinewy muscles shifted beneath his glistening skin.

Dick silently reveled to himself at the way he could grab Jason's rapt attention—it made his stomach give a happy little flip, and he struggled to bite back a smile.

"What're _you_ all fucking rainbows and sunshine and shit about, Dickwad?"

Uh oh. Caught. But Dick couldn't help but let his mouth curve into an even wider smile.

"Mm, I could really go for some ice cream right now," and it wasn't a lie, exactly—although he was probably saving himself from the wraths of an embarrassed Jason, there was a 60:40 chance, maybe even 62:38 that he would probably get away with that excuse, because Dick was prone to sudden and random desires at any given time, truth be told. It was only last Thursday that Dick had pleaded with Jason to go out on a midnight –more like three o' clock– run for chili cheese fries.

Plus, now that he thought about it, ice cream sounded damn good right about now. It'd do wonders for what felt like an almost feverish temperature, as well as his abused throat and cracked lips.

A pause, and then—

"Fuck, Dickie, you're insatiable," Jason groaned, but he rolled close to Dick despite the older man's whine of protest at the idea of another body's heat pressed close, but he unsurprisingly ignored it, preferring to sprawl an arm over Dick's chest. His fingers idly traced over a groove remaining on his shoulder from one of the numerous belts that had kept the acrobat tied securely down to the bed, and damn if the memory of Dick's vulnerable, gorgeous body all spread out for him so nicely wasn't enough to give his cock a small twitch despite feeling utterly spent.

Dick offered one of his winning smiles even with the displeasing additional heat, because as hot as it got, Dick could never turn down a rare gesture of what could nearly be called affection from his beloved brother.

"We're gonna have to go out, though—Alfred served the last of it to Dami and Collin when they got back from school, I think," Dick apologized, offering Jason his best puppy eyes in response to the flat, mildly horrified look Jason was sending him in response.

"We…are _not_ going out in _that,_ " Jason growled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position to gesture rudely at the window, as if flicking off the heat itself.

"But Jason," Dick almost whined, rolling onto his belly and propping himself up onto his elbows to try and catch Jason's eye, who was stubbornly looking pointedly away, and he fixed the most imploring look he could muster onto his face despite, hoping that Jason would catch a glimpse from the corner of his eye.

"Jay, there's that little ice cream parlor barely fifteen minutes away from here if we took your bike. Ten if and when you drive the way you always do," Dick pleaded, wriggling his way lazily closer to Jason, tipping his head all the way back onto his shoulders to gaze up at Jason with his big baby blue eyes.

That trick tended to work 99% of the time. The other 1% was Damian, on an off day.

"Dick. There is no way. In fucking _hell_ —"

•∞•∞•∞•

"—You'd better be _fucking_ happy with yourself, Dickie."

"Jason! Not in front of the kids," Dick chided, smacking his brother lightly on the shoulder and receiving a poisonous look in response—but he'd get away with it; children were Jason's one weak spot, after all.

Well, in addition to Dick's award winning puppy-dog eyes, but that was a nearly universal factor.

(Damn it, Damian, that 1% of imperfection was _killing_ him.)

Sure enough, however, Jason tore his eyes away from Dick to follow a pair of siblings screeching happily at the idea of ice cream as they tottered over to the display from their mother.

He gave an exasperated roll of his eyes, but only _mouthed_ a string of dirty words before he was distracted by the tubs of ice cream, his hands resting idly on the glass as he scanned the many flavors, fingers and palms drinking in and relishing the coolness seemingly as much as they had Dick's body a mere half hour ago.

He was either oblivious to or blatantly ignoring (Dick had his bets on the second option) the reproaching look the employee was sending him as his eyes flicked pointedly between the sign that specifically read "Please Keep Hands Off Glass" and the encroaching customer, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Then again, all it generally took was one glance at Jason's scars, which littered the expanse of his arms, neck, and shoulders and were on open and carelessly display with the stained white tank he was wearing to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

"Can I get dulce de leche? In a waffle cone? Oh, and with rainbow sprinkles? Thanks, Bradley," Dick added as he read the employee's nametag, smiling widely.

Thankfully, it seemed to snap the employee out of his disgruntled stupor as he tore his eyes away from Jason's imposing form, to nod at Dick, his frown softening as frowns often did when people saw Dick's almost blinding smile for the first time—male _or_ female—and he nodded again, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from smoothing from his frown as he filled the order. Bradley was even grinning by the time Dick handed him his money, enough for two cones, and he glanced to Jason, waiting for him to order.

Jason took another good minute to ponder over the options (though, Dick wouldn't really pass the thought that quickly that he was still simply reveling in the coolness of the glass) before finally speaking.

"I'll have vanilla. That's it."

Jason blinked, suddenly feeling a stare coming from a new direction—not the employee, because Bradley was busying himself making him his cone—and he slowly turned to stare blankly back at Dick.

Dick. Who… wasn't blinking…which was creepy enough as it was… but he was simply staring at Jason, his eyes wide, bright and alert, as if some sort of epiphany had dawned on him.

Actually, weirdly enough, that was _exactly_ the look that Dick was giving him. He knew that look anywhere. His gears were suddenly churning at high speed, and the acrobat had suddenly just put two and two together…as to what that could be though?

Jason hadn't the faintest _fucking_ clue.

A throat clearing _almost_ politely managed to grab Jason's attention away from Dick's unnerving stare, and he muttered a distracted 'thanks' as he took the cone offered to him over the counter, before he turned to stare at Dick again, until frustration grew to a high enough degree to get him to snap _'what?'_

Dick opened his mouth and closed it, taking a long, languid lick of his ice cream before shaking his head and then _doing it a- **fucking** -gain._

"What the _hell_ are you _staring_ at, idiot? You look like a fu—freakin' _fish,_ " Jason demanded crossly, just barely managing to catch his tongue from slipping on another curse, and narrowing his eyes at his older brother, unable to help himself from licking at his own ice cream, his anger waning the slightest bit at the undeniable relief that the cold sensation brought with it, and he hungrily went in for another one, licking roughly at the scoop of plain ice cream to gather a great glob of it on his tongue to swallow just as quickly, too happy at the cool relief to even consider worrying about the possibility of a brain freeze.

Dick was barely even touching his ice cream, though, despite being the one to suggest it. He was too busy gaping at…at whatever it was had just dawned upon him, and only really started to go at his ice cream with the same fervor as Jason when it started to drip down his hand. He leaned in to lick up the stray droplets and sprinkles that it dragged down with it, before starting to slowly devour his own cone, pleasure at the cold treat only partially replacing the weird look on his face.

"You look so gay, Dickie, with all those sprinkles and shit," Jason snorted under his breath, lapping lazily at his cone now that there was suddenly a lot less than half left, deciding to savor it while it lasted. "And with that dumb look on your face… yeah, you look like a gay idiot, Dickiebird—then again, that's what you are, though, I guess, so congrats on playing the part so well—"

"You want vanilla sex!" Dick suddenly exploded in a rather loud, awed voice.

The parlor went suddenly quiet aside from the sound of sudden hacking.

Jason pounded on his chest and wheezed and coughed as he choked on the piece of cone he'd just had the misfortune to bite a chunk of. His eyes were even bigger than Dick's had been just minutes ago as Dick's loudly proclaimed declaration had apparently dawned upon the first boy wonder, and his face was nearly as red as the hood that he dawned on his patrols.

"That's what you _really_ want, isn't it?" Dick wondered aloud even as he gave Jason's back a firm pound to helpfully dislodge the piece of cone stuck in his brother's throat.

Jason stumbled away, fumbling to hold his ice cream, staring at Dick like he'd just grown three heads.

"Are you _fucking insane?_ Are you _really_ screaming about– _sex– here, **now?**_ " Jason hissed loudly, gesturing widely at the rest of the establishment, white droplets of melting ice cream splashing about in his one hand at he waved his hands about violently, parents staring in blatantly shocked disapproval at the pair of young men.

Poor Bradley had even dropped the chocolate cone he was making in dumbstruck surprise, but the customer hadn't seemed to notice, considering she, too, like everyone else, was staring at them.

Dick glanced about, his cheeks flushing a little bit, but not _nearly_ enough in Jason's opinion, and it seemed he was only a little embarrassed to have so many people looking at him, and not at all about their reason _why._

"Sex is _completely natural,_ folks, why don't you all just grow up. Seriously, they're all going to have to learn about it _some_ day—you really ought to get ahead and get a jump on it now, really. Underage pregnancy is a _real problem_ here in Gotham, if you'd just take a glance at the statistics nowadays, and—Jason, Jason, _wait!"_

The dedicated policeman disappeared and the concerned brother came back with a start as Jason bolted, storming out the front doors and fleeing the horrendously embarrassing scene, and Dick chased after him.

It took two whole gritty city blocks, three dark alleyways and what looked like what was quickly escalating to point of becoming a violent argument to make Jason even falter—and only then from sheer force of habit—in his furious march away-from the ice cream store-? from Dick-? before the older man's patience in jogging after him wore thin and he spoke up.

"Jason—Jason, please, c'mon, would you just _stop_ and _talk to me_?" Dick sighed, finally reaching out and grabbing his brother's shoulder firmly, forcing him to at least stagger if he didn't want to fall over with the sudden jerk to a halt.

" _Jesus,_ Dick, what the _fuck_ is your _problem_?" Jason snapped, whipping around to stare in a mix of rage—disbelief—embarrassment—and-something else Dick couldn't exactly name-before suddenly lurching forward to painfully twist the wrist of the man who'd just whipped out a pistol and had started waving it at the other male he'd backed into a corner between the wall and a dumpster.

"Hey, you—pick on someone your own size," Jason barked, and then he _twisted._

One reverberating _snap_ later and then the rogue was howling in agony as he staggered back a few paces, his gun clattering to the ground as he clutched at his wrist—which, Dick noted with a grimace, _really_ shouldn't be able to bend quite that way—colorful swears spewing from his mouth as he stared incredulously at Jason, his face contorted in pain.

"Wha' da _fuck,_ man, yous _crazy_ or somethin'?— _Jezus fuckin' Christ!_ C-c'mon, Joe, les' get da _fuck_ outta here.

It was clear whom he'd prefer to pick a fight with, after the move Jason just pulled.

Dick watched after the pair, his lips thin and eyes dark as he watched the man limp off swearing over his clearly dislocated wrist, before turning his gaze to Jason. He studied his brother quietly, watching the way his shoulders were shaking and the ways his fists were clenched at his sides, an angry scowl fixed on his features.

And then it happened. Jason's right thumb and forefinger twitched, and the corners of his mouth gave a short quirk downward.

Jason wasn't just pissed.

Jason Todd was _nervous._

Dick had gotten the raven-haired vigilante to kick the (at least, in his personal opinion) absolutely disgusting habit a good year and a half back, but his brother still retained the tick he got when he was itching for a smoke…which he'd eventually reluctantly explained that he'd picked up as a street rat to calm his nerves.

Dick took a deep breath and held it before finally letting it out into a sigh, letting out the tension that had inevitably seeped into his entire body at the prospect of a fight, and he slowly wandered over to Jason, careful not to look at him or get too close, letting his body language read as completely relaxed lest the other man steal a glimpse at him from the corner of his eye, because Jason was _fucking on edge_ right now.

"Damn, Jason, why don't you just go on and break it up? Oh—no, wait, I'm pretty sure something did just break," Dick joked, voice light and amiable, and he cocked his head and offered a cheesy smile to go along with the dreadful, if accurate, pun.

Jason stiffened beside him, but didn't move an inch otherwise. Dick calmly glanced around the now-quiet alley, before stepping back, widening his eyes as if a sudden thought had dawned upon him, staring pointedly back toward the way they'd come.

"Oh, damn—the bike…we didn't lock it up, did we? Didn't think we'd be gone so long."

Oh so very slowly, Dick felt more than saw Jason relax from his defensive stance to a more neutral one, shoulders still tense and ready to rise right back up at any time. Dick could practically read his thought on his face—'Dick's dropping the subject.'

"Unbe- _fucking_ -lievable… You somehow _always_ manage to come up with _the shittest_ jokes I've _ever_ heard. _Every. Damn. Time._ It's like, ' _Damn,_ he can't get any worse than _that'_ – and then you do! _Shit!_ " Jason muttered, still not meeting Dick's eyes, but he bumped him hard as he brushed past him—Dick knew all too well that it served as Jason's silent acknowledgement to his truce, and it made Dick stifle a breath of relief as he slowly followed after him, letting his brother continue to cool off a few paces ahead of him (honestly, he wasn't sure if that would have even _worked_ if Jason hadn't let off some steam when the chance arose for him to break that thug's wrist).

The casual smile slowly slipped off of Dick's mouth, however, as he wandered a few feet back from Jason, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his tattered and faded (he preferred well-loved) jeans as he stared pensively at the other robin's back.

The question, however, still lingered taunting for Dick in the wake of Jason's path, despite the opportunity for distraction with the admittedly funny threats that Jason was mulling over aloud should anyone have even thought about touching his bike.

Because, _honestly_ …Dick couldn't fathom it-

What in God's name was so _wrong_ with vanilla?

•∞•∞•∞•

"This had better be good, Dickie," Jason grumbled to himself under his breath as he easily nudged the kickstand of his bike down with a snap. Shaking his windswept hair out with a lazy hand. It was practically the end of August, and the heat still wasn't much more forgiving than it had been all of last month. Despite everyone's blatant reproach about it, it was still much too hot for Jason to even consider wearing a helmet.

He walked slowly towards the entrance to the back hall of the manor from the garage he'd parked his bike in, unable to help but notice how rather empty it was. Which was a pretty difficult thought to have, when there were always so many cars present with which to fill it—but there was a distinctly gaping hole where Bruce's and Tim's flashy sports cars _and_ Alfred's favorite Townhouse to drive when he was running errands usually occupied. There was no visiting mobile, either.

Yet there was Dick's patrol car, parked in one of the closest spots to the stairs that would lead inside.

As unlikely as it seemed…all the evidence pointed to the rather remarkable event that Dick had to be _absolutely_ alone.

The thought alone brought a slow smirk of anticipation to his lips.

Yeah, this _was_ gonna be good. Good call, Dickie.

Jason took the stairs by two and was pushing his way through Dick's bedroom door a whole three minutes faster than he usually got there.

And promptly froze, because- what.

The.

_**Fuck.** _

"…Dick, I never realized you were named so poorly—I never knew you had a vagina; was there something you wanted to tell me?" Jason finally managed to numbly ask at long last, his eyes flickering around the room madly, uncertain as to exactly what to look at first.

Well, he always had the option of the rose petals, scattered thick enough to nearly blanket the floors in shades ranging from deep red to a bright and cheery yellow.

Then again, there were the decidedly unmanly—for fuck's sake, were those _satin?_ —blue sheets replacing the usual worn black cotton sheets and comforter.

But what really screamed for his attention, and ultimately won it, was Dick, who was sprawled comfortably and _very nakedly_ over the bedspread, smiling up through dark, thick lashes at him where he stood staring at him dumbstruck from the doorway.

"Hiya, Jason," Dick smiled seductively, tilting his head coyly, and the way that the mood lighting—the _fucking **mood**_ lighting—had been set up, caught the whiteness of his smile in just the right way…

Though the smile dropped right off his face when Jason turned to walk right back out.

"Jason, Jason— _wait!"_

Dick's speed surprised even Jason when he stumbled with the full weight of the acrobat clinging to his back, arms wrapped tightly around his middle as the first robin pressed his front flush against Jason's back.

"What the fuck, asshole?" Jason seethed, his hands immediately working to pry Dick's arms off, but he growled and through his hands up exasperatedly in the air (complete with a nasty gesture on each hand) in resignation when Dick only clung tighter.

Because if any clutch was impossible for anyone, even a Batman-trained soldier to escape from, it was a Dick Grayson hug.

If _Bruce Wayne_ couldn't get his son to let go, you knew you were never going to win.

"Dick. _What the fuck **is**_ this shit?" Jason asked, his voice suddenly dangerously cool.

Dick rested his chin on Jason's shoulder, his grip never slackening even as he responded very casually.

"I thought we could try something new tonight. We're always trying things that are totally out there, aren't we? So, I figured—why not try something completely new and backtrack? You said yourself that there was _nothing_ Jason Fucking Todd couldn't handle," Dick replied evenly, his bright blue eyes peering up at Jason's face, trying to read his expression.

There was a beat of stillness and silence as Jason presumably processed Dick's words, before he suddenly gave a violent jerk, startling Dick enough to loosen his grip for a split second, and Dick thought he was going to bolt—just like last time, from the parlor—but all he did was spin around in the little space he was allotted, and gesture wildly at the room, his eyes furious.

"So, what, we're gonna get as _fucking **fagtastic** as possible_ and—what— _'make love?_ '" Jason practically spat the words out as if they were a curse, making Dick frown at the ferocity with which he said them, but he didn't say anything. Jason caught the expression Dick made, and gave a loud, humorless bark of laughter.

"Well I beg your _fucking_ pardon, but if you haven't noticed, Dick, _unlike_ you, I don't fucking _do_ love, let alone fucking _make it,_ " Jason hissed, his eyes flashing angrily at his older brother, a flicker of something else, something almost _nostalgic_ passing over his face that anyone could have missed even if they were looking for it, before it vanished just as quickly as it came as he tacked on a final, "I _never_ have."

Dick simply held his brother in a loose embrace, quietly listening to and feeling his breath heave in and out with barely restrained rage, lowering his head to rest his cheek on Jason's shoulder, waiting to see if his brother would shrug him violently off—and he opened his mouth to speak when he didn't.

"You mean you never did."

Jason stiffened, his face blank but his eyes showed that, in his mind, he was reeling over what Dick could mean by his words…

So Dick went on.

"You've had sex. Sure. You've done it plenty of times. You've fucked a lot of people," Dick said quietly, his thumbs tracing slow, small circles on Jason's hips.

"But you never had a first time. Did you."

The silence was suddenly deafening as Dick's words leave his lips only to hang heavily in their air around them, filling the room as thickly as the smell from the scented candles on the dresser, the bedside table—on every flat surface available.

Jason's knuckles were suddenly white from how tightly they were clenched, and Dick wouldn't be surprised to find crescent shaped wounds in Jason's palms if the other vigilante were to uncurl his fingers right now.

They both knew the silence to be as clear an answer as if Jason had verbally replied.

"You were too young when you died. Too young and too in love with other things. Too busy being in love with being Robin. Too busy being in love with fighting crime. Too busy being in love with having a family. A real dad. A big brother. Alfred," Dick murmured quietly.

Jason was still silent.

"When you were brought back, you weren't yourself for quite some time-but obviously, you of all people know that," Dick laughed quietly, but without humor—the sound was strange, hollow and unfamiliar to both of them, coming from Dick.

"You were hurt. You were angry. You were confused. And you were bitter—Jason, you were _so bitter_ to have lost your innocence when you hadn't ever even given it up. I can't even imagine what that must have been like," Dick continued.

Jason still wasn't saying anything, but by now his hands were shaking with how tightly they were clenched.

"So you cast love aside. I don't blame you, I can't say I wouldn't have done exactly the same thing," Dick sighed, his hands sliding down slowly from Jason's hips to cover his hands, slowly and gingerly working to try and pry Jason's fingers apart from their fisted state. They didn't budge, but Dick didn't give up, choosing to trace the soothing circles over his brother's knuckles instead as he kept speaking, still searching for some reaction- _anything_ -from Jason.

"But you're back now, Jason. You're back, and we're a family again, and we _love you. I_ love you. I _never stopped loving you._ Not when you died. Not ever," Dick said and with so much conviction that he couldn't help it if his words shook with emotion.

"I love you so fucking much, Jason. You're still my little brother. The Robin I watched grow up to be _my_ first Boy Wonder to admire," Dick remarked, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Jason's middle again to hug him close, and he pressed the softest kiss to the corner of Jason's firmly clenched jaw, his lips curving into a slight smile at the way he felt Jason's muscles twitch beneath his mouth.

"You always will be. No Robin can ever take that away from you. Not _your_ 'Replacement,' not Damian, no one. Ever," Dick insisted, and he nuzzles his cheek against Jason's with a soft sigh, his lashes brushing against Jason's cheek as they closed briefly, savoring the contact Jason was allowing him, in case his next words would just push him too far.

"So what do you say, Jaybird? Let me make love to _that_ Robin. The one who never had the chance," Dick finished in a whisper, before finally falling silent as he awaited Jason's reply, his grip around the taller man comforting and reassuring, but loose enough to let Jason know he was free to go at any time.

Time seemed to slow down to an eternity and hold its breath as Jason remained silent, still, and unreadable for a good few painfully slow, tense minutes.

And then Jason's shoulders began to shake.

"Fuck-" Jason started to say but he broke off suddenly, whether to hide the sudden crack in his voice or simply because he didn't know what else to say, Dick wasn't certain, but all he could manage in reply was another tight sounding, choked _"fuck!"_ before spinning wildly around to catch Dick's mouth in a searing kiss, to which Dick responded with equal fervor

Jason's hands were shaking badly—fuck, he was shaking all over—and Dick keened lowly when the larger robin wove his fingers tightly into the longer strands at the nape of his neck in the guise of pulling him close as he tried to hide his trembling fingers.

Dick let out a tremulous sigh into Jason's mouth, his hands rising to cup the taller man's strong jaw and he brushed his thumbs over his sharp cheekbones, his heart stuttering for a beat or two as he relished the way Jason pressed himself flush against him. This was as close as his brother would ever get to something akin to clinging; Jason would never be able to live with himself should he let anyone _ever_ see him holding onto another as if _he needed them. Wanted them._

This was as close as Jason would ever get to _asking._

And that was enough for Dick.

When Jason flicked his tongue against Dick's lips to taste him and deepen the kiss, Dick moved his head the slightest bit back and kept his mouth closed, but held fast to Jason's face-keeping their lips locked, but keeping the kiss shockingly chaste.

Yet somehow, this just turned Jason on more—he groaned lowly against Dick's mouth, feeling a different sort of heat than the one he was used to crash over him, making him shudder if only from the sheer amount of passion Dick was pouring in. His hands ghosted slowly down Jason's shoulders, biceps, and arms, before finally dropping down to settle at Jason's sides, gripping tightly, as if afraid to let him go.

Dick finally broke away to let them catch their breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, gazing up at his younger brother and giving his brother a heady smile as he looked up at him with hazy blue eyes.

He didn't say anything like Jason half expected, though, instead choosing to initiate a series of slow, sensual kisses—something which Jason was thankful for, because for once, he thought he might be lost for words.

Slowly, Dick expectedly maneuvered them unhurriedly over to the bed, never once breaking their kisses until he felt Jason's legs give a little as the backs of his knees hit the bed, and he finally pulled away if only an inch to slowly push Jason back down onto the sheets.

Dick grasped Jason's wrists to pin them loosely back by his shoulders, staring down breathlessly at the larger man beneath him and silently drinking in his image, unable to help but smile a little bit—and Jason scowled at the expression and cast his eyes away in irritation, but even in the flickering light-dark of the candlelight, Dick could catch the way his cheeks colored the slightest bit.

Love was written all over Dick's face. He knew it, felt it—would wager to be that it even radiated from himself.

But love was something Jason couldn't understand. Something he didn't know how to deal with. Something he'd become accustomed to ignoring at the first signs of it.

Dick's eyes softened a little, because he could feel the way Jason grew tense the moment his eyes glimpse his face; Jason's body language was _screaming_ at him to get out, get the _fuck out right now,_ because he _still_ didn't know how to handle this, handle being treated so carefully, so softly, so slowly.

But Dick calmly continued to study him as if he had all the time in the world, waiting patiently for the tension in the body beneath his to slowly dissipate, to calm down.

Something that was much harder for Jason than he tried to let on, despite himself. He could practically _feel_ Dick's gaze as it traced over the contours of his face, and he couldn't help but stare right back; because his older brother's eyes were full of things Jason wasn't used to having directed at him—things that shook him up, like adoration, kindness, empathy—but most of all, _love._

Dick's look alone was enough to take Jason's breath away. He flushed a bit darker when his breath caught as Dick's lips curved into a tender smile, before the dark haired acrobat leaned in to kiss the reflexive (protective) scowl off his face.

Finally, Dick shifted his weight so that he was sitting back, straddling Jason's waist. He smiled and tipped his head back coyly as he gave a slow and sultry arch forward, and Jason groaned loudly at the helpful reminder—Dick wasn't wearing a _thing._

And it seemed like he was ready to make them even, as he moved to unzip Jason's jacket, keeping his movements fluid and slow, his eyes never leaving Jason's, unable to keep from smiling a little at the way the last of the tension finally seemed to leave Jason's body—this part was something Jason could understand, could get into.

Something comfortingly familiar in what was undoubtedly an unnerving situation.

Jason pushed himself up to meet Dick's lips in another fervent kiss, groaning his approval when the kiss deepened this time, sending pleasant sparks through both of them and making them shiver. Jason hastily shook his sleeves off from his wrists and chucked his jacket aside and off the bed—tugging away irately when Dick couldn't quite muffle a chuckle.

 _"What's funny?"_ Jason snapped, but without _too_ much venom, because how the fuck was he supposed to be angry when Dick was smiling so happily at him like that?

"Nothing, it's just—it's perfect. You're perfect," Dick reassured him, his eyes flickering briefly over to where the coat had crumpled on the floor, amusement twinkling in his eyes, before his gaze quickly returned back to Jason, where his delighted smile melted into a more sultry one.

Jason's heart may or may not have skipped a beat at _that_ look.

"Lemme see more?" Dick murmured, trailing a long, slender finger down the middle of Jason's chest, until it hooked at the bottom of Jason's red tee shirt, slowly tugging it up until there was enough skin exposed for Dick to be able to duck to press a kiss to.

The shirt, too, was quickly abandoned after that, joining the jacket on the floor.

" _Shit,_ Dickie," Jason muttered, leaning back against the pillows and staring down through heavily lidded eyes at the acrobat who was mouthing his way down painfully slowly to the button of Jason's pants.

Dick smiled as he felt Jason's muscles flex under his scarred, tan skin beneath the soft, almost tickling touches of his lips and tongue, his eyes fluttering a little whenever Jason gave a particularly loud sound of approval.

The older robin licked his way slowly along his collarbone, pressing a soft kiss to the dip of his clavicle and nuzzling his chest before moving on. Dick gave every little scar a kiss or lick of affection before leaving a mark of his own on the larger man's skin to cover the faded injury, until his brother's body was littered with more of his own marks than ones borne of their violent nights on patrol.

It was only after each and every scar had received its own dose of attention that Jason's dusky nipples caught Dick's attention. He let his eyes rise up to meet Jason's, unable to help but lean up and in briefly to steal a kiss after the other boy's tongue caught his eye as he licked his lips in anticipation.

Their tongues tangled again, hotly, briefly, before Dick drew back, licking his own, spit shiny lips, clearly sated again with the taste of Jason on his tongue.

Then, he leaned down and _teased._ He teased each bud to attention with languid sweeps of his tongue, dragging his tongue flatly over each, letting his teeth catch on one as an afterthought just to make Jason jerk beneath him and swear in _that_ voice, the one that made it hard for Dick not to simply rush his way down to his goal.

But Dick wouldn't rush this. Not for the world.

Jason was more than half hard by the time Dick's mouth reached the straining material of his dark jeans, and he peered up at Jason as he mouthed hotly over the bulge, wetting the denim with a lazy drag of his tongue and teasing the material with his teeth.

His lips quirked into a smirk when Jason's head fell back against the pillows with a groan, his hips giving a demanding buck against Dick's mouth as his blue eyes snapped tightly shut with a breathless growl of _"fuck!—Dick!—hurry the **fuck** up!"_

Dick was only too happy to oblige.

"God, you're beautiful, Jason," Dick breathed almost reverently as he tugged Jason's jeans down along with his boxers, his breath hitching as he drank in the image of Jason spread out before him, his pants and underwear tangled at his ankles and his erection hot and heavy against his stomach—Dick almost whimpered as he palmed his own cock, the sound actually escaping his throat when Jason's twitched at the sight.

" _God,_ Jay… _look_ at you, you look so _fucking_ gorgeous, baby," Dick groaned, crawling up Jason's body to press their bodies flush together with a moan, unable to help but laugh a bit breathlessly when Jason immediately began to kick at his own feet, trying to work the last of his clothes off from where Dick had left them angle at his ankles, cursing under his breath until he finally manage to kick them off so that they fell to the floor at the foot of the bed.

"The _fuck,_ Dickie? Not a fucking kid anymore, you filthy perv," Jason growled, but he was grinning mischievously. "I already fucking know you like 'em young, Dickie, no reminders necessary." Jason cackled at the way Dick's face fell into an indignant pout.

"Super romantic, Jay, thanks for the input," Dick replied dryly, before leaning in to press a slow, languid and messy kiss to Jason's lips, aligning their hips together before slowly gyrating his hips against his brother's, making them back gasp loudly into the kiss at the sensation—Dick's gasp suddenly turning into a keen as Jason immediately grabbed Dick's rear to firmly hold him closer as he bucked his hips even harder, groaning a wanton _"Fuck, Dick,"_ into the smaller raven-haired man's ear.

"Jason…oh, Jason… _o-oh,"_ Dick whimpered, his lashes fluttering madly against his quickly flushing cheeks, helplessly rocking his hips against Jason's and gripping tightly at Jason's shoulders, nails digging into his skin in a silent scream for more contact, more friction, _more._

"Jesus, Dick, you feel so fucking _good,"_ Jason panted out roughly, his eyes slipping shut in relish as Dick let out a sudden mewl as their hips ground together particularly hard, creating delicious friction that racked both of their study bodies with shudders.

"Unh…a-aah…y-you too, Jason… _Jason, mm_ —wanna m-make _you_ feel, good," Dick gasped, moving to reluctantly pull away from his brother, and laughing dazedly when Jason clutched his cheeks tighter, his breath hitching when Jason slid both of his pointer fingers down the cleft of his ass.

"N-naah—w-wai-wait, _mmh!_ —g-gonna… gotta get s-something, h-hold o—Jay- _Jason,_ hold _on!"_ Dick ended with an embarrassing squeak of Jason's name, having jolted suddenly as Jason's fingers began to circle his entrance, sending a wave of heat rushing through him that nearly made him lose his track of thought.

Dick rolled his eyes and blushed at Jason's self-satisfied smirk, but he finally pried himself loose for the time being from Jason's grasp, leaning over him temptingly as he reached for the bedside table, fingers groping in the half-light as he felt more than looked for what he was searching for—a triumphant sound catching in his throat as his fingers found the small plastic bottle and foil packet they were blindly searching for.

The sound broke into a half gasp, half sigh of pleasure as Jason's fingers wrapped loosely around his cock, stroking him slowly if only just to make Dick squirm, and Jason's eyes darkened with lust as Dick arched beautifully over him, neck craned and chest flexed and _damnit he_ didn't want to move so slowly anymore.

 _"Gah—Jason,_ no—nono, _Jason, wait!"_ Dick yelped as he was suddenly flipped onto his back in a very undignified manner, his eyes wide with surprise as he realized he was now staring up rather than down at a smirking Jason, and his lips pursed into what was most probably supposed to be an indignant expression but came out as little more than an adorable pout.

"Jason, for God's sake, can't you for _once_ be _patient,_ " Dick huffed, but the corners of his mouth were twitching despite himself, unable to help but smile at how pleased Jason looked with himself for managing for once to catch the first robin off guard.

He abandoned his find, letting the condom and bottle slip from his grasp to roll away until they caught in a crease of the sheets, busying his hands instead with tangling his fingers loosely into the thick black strands of Jason's hair, arching up to press their bodies flush together as he moved his lips slowly against Jason's.

The acrobat's fingers curled tighter into the black and white strands as Jason's hands dragged slowly over Dick's body, fingertips tightly mapping the dips and curves of Dick's developed muscles before his palms followed the same paths in a much firmer, possessive touch that made Dick shiver.

"Mm…ngh…no, J-Jay, wait-ahh," Dick panted as he broke away, his body giving a full shudder that ran all the way from his head to his toes as Jason slipped a hand between their bodies, fingers wrapping firmly around their cocks and stroking shortly, making them both cry out, Dick in an incoherent jumble of syllables and Jason in a litany of somewhat reverent-sounding swears.

Dick's fingers spasmed in Jason's hair, and he gasped an apology when Jason hissed in pain, jerking his hands down to grasp Jason's shoulders instead, gripping hard as his head fell back into the pillows as his hips gave a sharp buck up into the touch, despite his best attempts to keep still.

"J..ah…Jason…c-c'mon, st-sto-o- _aahp,_ " Dick trailed off with a whimpered breathless curse, because he really wasn't making the most convincing case for Jason to stop—fuck, _he_ wouldn't listen to him, the way his voice sounded even to his own ears, but his mouth just wasn't cooperating with his brain, but then again why on earth would it when Jason was grinding them together like _this_ and creating so much delicious friction like _that,_ but _fuck_ if Dick was going to let this finish so quickly—and for the love of God, if Jason didn't stop moving his hips like that, it _would_ end that fast—and pass up a chance that he might very well never get again.

" _Jesus,_ Dick, you look so fucking _good_ like this," Jason groaned, shuddering as he gave a particularly hard rock forward into his palm, pressing his mouth to Dick's ear and licking roughly at the skin just beneath his ear. He smirked at the immediate needy sound that followed the ministration, and he did it again, scraping his teeth lightly over the sensitive patch of skin.

"Writhing under me like that, moaning like the whore you are, practically begging me to fuck you without even saying it— _fuck,_ Dick you're the _goddamn definition_ of sinful."

Dick's eyes fluttered open at those last words, his hazy eyes suddenly seemingly to gain a little bit of clarity back, and he let out a small sound as his hands slid down Jason's back until they reached his waist, and they settled there with a surprisingly firm touch, stilling Jason's movements. Jason paused obliging, but arched a somewhat impatient eyebrow in confusion, asking without actually saying anything just what the fuck warranted them stopping.

He was even polite enough to still his hand…but not enough to remove it. Dick spared a brief, pointed glance down, but the look on Jason's face that he gleaned in response quickly informed him that that was just asking too much.

So he reached down to gently uncurl Jason's fingers _for_ him, as reluctant as he was.

" _Damnit,_ Dick, what the fuck is it _now?"_ Jason growled, his customary scowl quickly regaining its place on his expression—but not able to settle entirely there, because Dick moved too quickly to mesh their lips together once more in a kiss much like their first of the evening—slow, soft, and surprisingly innocent.

It startled Jason enough into forgetting that he wanted to glare, even when Dick pulled slowly away to send him an unsmiling look.

"Jay, it doesn't always have to be sinful," Dick said quietly, his hands moving to cover Jason's, twining their fingers firmly together despite the way Jason's hands immediately stiffened at the affectionate motion.

"It doesn't always have to be loud, doesn't always have to be fast, doesn't always have to be a competition to see how bad we can be," Dick tried to explain, his eyes soft as they searched Jason's face as he tried to read past Jason's carefully blank face and see if any of what he was saying was getting through.

"Give it a chance, Jason. Let me show you?" Dick implored quietly, squeezing their hands together briefly, gently, gazing up at Jason with those eyes.

 _Those. Fucking. Eyes._ The ones that somehow always managed to get to Jason the way no other look could. It drove him fucking _insane—they were just eyes._

"Fucking…" Jason started angrily, but he broke off, his lips pressed tightly together and eyes narrowed pointedly away as if to hide the look that told Dick that he had his permission, as reluctant as it was.

It was hard, though, as unhappy as he was, to keep his mouth angrily shut in disapproval when Dick pulled him down into a passionate kiss—because how the fuck could he say no when Dick's tongue was sweeping like that along his lower lip, asking so nicely for entry—and he quickly gave in despite his lingering vexation, which melted away the moment his tongue started sliding against Dick's.

"Mmh…Jase, h-here…lube…" Dick managed to moan breathlessly between their heated kisses as his fingers finally closed around the bottle his hand had been distractedly groping for, and he pressed it blindly into Jason's hand, his breath catching before speeding up a little at the sound of the cap being snapped open.

He shifted beneath Jason, biting his lip to stifle a needy sound when their erections brushed together, yet managed to restrain himself from arching for more contact as he so badly wanted to, but instead he focused on wriggling until he was propped up on his elbows as he watched Jason squeeze some onto his palm.

Jason paused halfway in spreading the wetness over his fingers, his brow furrowing a little as he raised his hand to sniff at it inquiringly, staring at his fingers blankly before raising the bottle in his other hand to squint at the label in the semi-darkness. He shifted a little so that he could catch a little more of the light flickering from the nearest candle, as if to make sure what he was reading was right.

Dick reddened a bit at the way Jason stared at him with utter judgment.

 _"What?_ I like the smell!" Dick defended before Jason even said anything.

"But _cherry blossom,_ Dick. Fucking _cherry blossom_ —are you _sure_ you don't have a vagina I'm missing, here?"

His jibe was promptly rewarded with a smack to the back of his head and an indignant _"Fuck you!"_

Jason couldn't help but smirk at Dick's suddenly red cheeks, bright enough to see even in the low light.

Well, at least he still retained enough masculine sense to be embarrassed about it.

"Fucking pussy," Jason mumbled under his breath with a grin, the insult just loud enough for Dick to hear it, but he pressed a finger to his hole before Dick could retort in any way again—and he was pretty sure the comment was suddenly at the further recesses of Dick's mind now, anyway, because suddenly Dick's arms were wrapped tightly around Jason as he shuddered and gasped when he slid the first finger into him in one slick motion.

Dick's head fell back onto his shoulders as he clung to Jason for support, his breath coming in short pants as Jason started to probe deeper, hooking his finger and rubbing teasingly against his warm insides in a way that made Dick shudder and melt against Jason, his mouth falling open a little as he moaned Jason's name in a voice that made Jason want to _fucking finish_ this and just get the _fuck on_ with it-

-But _damn,_ if moving this slowly meant he got to watch Dick's face as he adjusted, could _see_ the initial discomfort dissipate until his expression slowly melted into a pleading look like that, _fuck,_ maybe he could see how it might be worth his while.

"G-God, Jay, mmm…more," Dick encouraged breathily when he realized, to his great delight, albeit surprised, that Jason was actually _waiting_ for him to tell him to keep moving. His eyes fluttered as Jason worked in a second digit, and couldn't help but let out a hissing breath as his brother splayed his fingers apart, and he unconsciously opened his legs wider to invite him even deeper in.

And Jason promptly took it, starting to scissor his fingers apart and closed once more, staring down at Dick with eyes that were screaming want, and Dick shivered as he licked his lips lasciviously.

By the time Jason added a third finger, Dick was a mewling, shuddering mess practically sobbing his name beneath him, both hands trembling where they were clutching desperately at the satin bed sheets, his fingers tangling and untangling themselves restlessly in the deep blue fabric. He made such a pretty picture, bucking his hips back onto Jason's fingers as he moved them slowly in and out of the raven-haired acrobat's body, drinking in all the ways he arched for him.

"Jason, oh _fuck, Jason, please,"_ it took all of Dick's willpower to strain to remember how to work his mouth to string the words together, his voice breaking as Jason's fingers danced all too deliberately just shy of his prostate each time he thrust his fingers into his tight heat.

"Oh, _God, **Jay-!**_ Jason, _yes!_ " Dick choked out shrilly; his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his mouth wide open as Jason finally brushed his fingertips against his prostate, lightly first, and then against, harder—making Dick cry out as he arched in a way that _had_ to be impossible for anyone who wasn't a born and raised circus performer.

It was that _one_ little motion, that _one_ thing about Dick that never failed to make Jason's patience snap.

"Fuck, Dick, I wanna be inside you _now,_ " Jason hissed, groaning at the way Dick tightened around his fingers in excitement as the acrobat nodded his assent frantically.

Slowly, Dick forced his hazy blue eyes open, and they fluttered a little, his lips curving into a melt worthy smile as their eyes met.

"God, Jason, I can't fucking wait to have you in me," Dick murmured, a disappointed noise slipping from him as Jason removed his fingers, but he shifted as soon as they were out so that their positions were swapped, straddling Jason before leaning in to kiss him, his hand searching for the foil packet, pulling back reluctantly from the kiss only when he'd blindly found it, and he held Jason's eyes as he ripped it open, smiling coyly as he took the condom between his teeth—

And then he was ducking, at another seemingly impossible angle, and Jason let out a loud _"Oh **fuck** , Dick"_ as the acrobat rolled the damn thing over his straining cock in one smooth, easy motion, and _where the fuck_ did anyone even learn how to _do that?_

"You like?" Dick lilted, licking his lips in a way that reminded Jason of _another_ thing Dick was damned good at with those lips and tongue…

"Does _anyone_ like a fucking tease?" Jason growled, but the look in his eyes as he stared at Dick was a dead giveaway if the way his cock twitched with interest wasn't enough to tell him what he really thought, and Dick smiled down at Jason through his lashes as he reached for the lube again, his eyes daring Jason to make fun of him again as he squeezed a small pool into his palm to slick over Jason's cock.

But it seemed that teasing Dick wasn't exactly at the forefront of Jason's mind at the moment, as the vigilante bucked forward with a hiss into the touch, swearing when Dick squeezed tightly briefly and gave a him a teasing stroke before wiping some of the excess lube over his own erection, biting his lip to stifle a moan and finally wiping his hand dry of whatever remained on the sheets.

Finally, Dick shifted his weight so that he was leaning forward, gripping the headboard with one hand while reaching back with the other to grasp Jason's erection as he angled his hips, pressing the head to his entrance.

And then their eyes met, and Jason's breath stuttered a little at the way Dick was _looking_ at him, with those damned blue eyes of his, because...

Well, _fuck._ No one had ever looked at him that way before.

Not when they were fucking.

Not fucking _ever._

"Jason…God…I love you, Jason," Dick murmured, and _that_ made Jason's breath _stop._

Then Dick lowered his hips and Jason couldn't think, let alone breathe because _oh **holy** fuck— **.so** _..__

"Oh _fuck, Dick,"_ Jason gasped as Dick curled in on himself over him, both hands gripping tightly at the headboard for support, because his legs were trembling so fucking badly a small part of Jason's brain was amazed they hadn't collapsed under him yet.

Dick's lashes were fluttering madly against his flushed cheeks, and his bangs were sticking to his forehead, and his lower lip was caught between his teeth as he struggled to bite back a grimace as he adjusted—because Jason's fingers were _one_ thing but his cock was something else—and damn, it took all of Jason's willpower not to give into habit and start thrusting hard and fast and _right fucking now._

"F-fuck— _fuck,_ s-sorry, j-…just gimme a…gimme a second," Dick panted, eyebrows furrowed and eyes clenched shut as he strained to breathe evenly as he slowly— started to lower himself a little more, wincing with a gasp as he managed to take him halfway in and then, with one last shift of his hips, was suddenly seated flush against Jason's hips, making them both swear, Jason with a loud groan and Dick with an almost whimper.

"Fuck, Dick," Jason groaned, his head flopping back into the pillows as pleasure crashed over him in waves, struggling badly not to buck his hips each time Dick made even the slightest movement despite trying to stay as still as possible as he adjusted, and so he raised his hands shakily to grasp Dick's hips to steady him—because _fuckfuck **fuck ******_Dick felt _so damned good,_ he didn't think anything could possibly feel better because _goddamn_ he already felt so close to cumming he couldn't believe it.

Then Dick started to _move._

"Ohhfuck, oh G-God, _oh Jay,_ " Dick whispered, his hands leaving their spot on the headboard to cover Jason's where they were latched to his hips, and he moaned breathlessly as he lifted his hips almost all the way up…before sliding them right back down, his head lolling a little as he started a slow rhythm that had them both groaning loudly.

Dick's eyes slowly opened to half-mast when the pain ebbed away to be replaced with pleasure for the most part, and he struggled to focus on Jason, wanting to watch his brother's face.

And he felt his heart flutter.

Because Jason was staring at him in a way he'd never looked at him before, never seen him look at _anyone_ before.

Jason couldn't help but stare at Dick, absolutely fascinated, because he'd never in his _fucking life_ thought that Dick could possibly look better than when he was strapped up in leather belts with his legs spread wide open for him wearing nothing but a gag.

He'd thought he'd seen every emotion, every expression cross Dick's face.

But _shit,_ he'd never seen him like this before. He couldn't help but stare with rapt attention at the way Dick was slowly falling apart over him, in a way that was totally new to him.

He'd seen him taking it plenty of times before. He'd seen his face and watched his body as he adjusted to the sudden onslaughts of pleasure Jason usually assaulted him with, had seen him struggle many times before this to keep up with Jason's rough, violent pace until he was moving comfortably along with it… but this… this was different.

He could watch the older robin slowly come undone, watch the way his body slowly grew tenser with pleasure at the same time as he practically melted into Jason as he sped up as his climax slowly approached him—could watch his face shift from pain, to pleasure, to _ecstasy_ —Jason fucking saw the exact moment when it shifted from _sogood_ to _**oh!**_ so _fucking **good!**_ when one of his thrusts found his prostate dead on.

_Dick looked fucking amazing right now._

"Shit, Dick," Jason moaned loudly as Dick sped up, lifting himself up and letting his hips drop back down _hard_ so that Jason's cock found his prostate every time, and a cry of Jason's named ripped from his throat every time until he was practically screaming, and he sounded prettier and prettier every goddamned time, and that's when Jason couldn't take just watching anymore.

"Jason-!" Dick gasped in surprise as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, and then he was panting for breath in earnest as his fingers sought purchase in Jason's hair when the larger man began to pound into him mercilessly, and Dick scrambled to wrap his legs around Jason's waist, pulling himself closer and raising his hips eagerly each time to grind back against him.

"Oh, shit, oh god _damn,_ " Jason swore fervently, his language growing more and more colorful as Dick tightened around him each time he thrust in, but God, he wanted _more,_ and so in a few impatient, fumbling motions he had Dick's legs hooked over his shoulders in a position that would be uncomfortable for anyone else, but Dick took to it like it was fucking nothing, and then it went from _amazing_ to-

 _"Fucking-! **Jesus, Dick!** "_ Jason's voice cracked as he nearly screamed when Dick suddenly clenched down tight as he came _hard_ over their chests with a broken sob of jumbled syllables that sounded vaguely like "Jason," _"God,"_ and _"love you"_ and—

And, _shit_ he hadn't even _fucking touched Dick's cock_ and he'd—

_Fuck **FuckFUCK**_

A full bodied shudder raced through Jason's body as he clenched his eyes tightly shut, gritting his teeth as tremors racked his whole frame violently as he came just as hard if not harder than Dick just had, and they rocked together haphazardly a few more times to ride it out, before collapsing together in a sticky, jumbled mess, where they both lay panting hard, desperate for breath.

Jason was the first to move—not much, but just enough to shift to see Dick's face.

He studied it for a good few minutes, before he couldn't quite take it anymore.

"God, that smile is so fucking stupid," Jason grumbled, pulling out with a low grunt and pinching the top of the condom, tying it before lazily chucking it over towards the general vicinity of the trashcan and then rolling off of Dick, letting his face plant directly into a pillow, not particularly giving enough of a fuck to check whether he made it or missed.

Not when he felt so fucking fantastic.

"Damnit, Dick," he griped when he turned his head to peer over at Dick only to find him gazing right back at him, _that same dumb grin_ still plastered to his face.

But the look in his eyes was enough to keep Jason from complaining any further, because he still had that look Jason was so unfamiliar with, even now that they were done, and he didn't really know what the fuck to even _think_ about _that._

Then Dick shifted closer, leaning in to kiss him slowly, his hands rising to cup his face as if he could break, moving his lips sensually against Jason's and sighing into his mouth.

When Dick finally pulled back, his silly smile had softened into a tender one-and Jason couldn't stand that one even more, and so he turned onto his other side, making Dick blink in mild surprise, and so the acrobat squirmed his way over so that he could crane his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Jason's expression.

Jason was staring quite deliberately out the window, refusing to meet Dick's gaze.

His eye gave a tick, because he didn't have to see Dick's face to see the way the other robin was staring, and then he glowered because damnit he could _feel_ the way that fucking grin was back.

"Jason Todd, are you _blushing?"_

God _damn_ it, he could _hear_ the damned grin, too.

" _Fuck no_ I'm not," Jason snapped, but he pressed his face into the pillows,

"It's fucking _hot_ is what it is," he defended, propping himself up onto his arms abruptly to swing his head over to glare at Dick. "It's like fucking 100 degrees or something in here. _Shit_. Fucking Gotham. Fucking summer."

Dick shook his head with a laugh, but he let Jason off the hook with a sound of agreement, letting his eyes slip closed as he stretched languidly the way he always did after he'd been thoroughly ravished, and he pretended like always not to see the way Jason's gaze was inevitably drawn over to admire him.

And, like always –well, almost always: sometimes he got those weird late night cravings from time to time– Dick was quietly breathing evenly just a few minutes later

But, for the first time, Jason didn't leave.

Instead of slipping on his clothes and slipping out the open window, the window that was always open to him to come in, and always open to leave, Jason sat.

He sat and stared at Dick.

Silently studied the way Dick barely shifted, the only movement the way his fingers curled against his cheek in his sleep as he sighed softly. Then he was still again except for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Jason hadn't been lying before, really. About the heat.

He really _did_ feel like he was burning up.

And Jason _knew_ heat. He knew the heat of a warehouse as it exploded, knew the heat of battle, knew the heat of rage, knew the heat of lust and sex and what came with it.

But this heat was unfamiliar.

It had started off slow, as a small warmth that tingled in his toes but slowly grew—then growing faster the longer he stared at Dick, looking like a debauched angel in the flickering glow of the last few candles still smoldering. The warmth spread through him, until it felt like the heat was licking at every inch of him, until it even felt like his heart was glowing with warmth and _feeling._

A new one that he didn't fucking know how the fuck to _feel_ about feeling.

'Cause that new look that Dick kept staring at him with?

Well shit, Jason just thought he might be starting to feel that same thing, too.


End file.
